


The Greater Good

by Julha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Albus Dumbledore, Relationship Problems, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julha/pseuds/Julha
Summary: Because Gellert knew Albus loved him and took advantage of it.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Greater Good

During part of your life you lived for the sake of him. Fighting his battles. Planning an ambitious future with him. He wanted the world, you wanted him.

You knew you loved him more than anything, you had denied your family for him. You ignored that rational part of your brain that screamed at you daily that it was wrong. That his ideals, which you followed blindly, were wrong.

“He's bad” your rationality begged you to understand. 

But you were not the perfect definition of good and you loved him, so that was not relevant.

He knew, so he had you in his hands. Power has always attracted him and he had total power over you. He liked to dominate you. Make you beg. He was sadistic, no matter the situation. But you were always a bit of a masochist, there was no other explanation for you again choose to ignore your rationality asking you for attention.

“He doesn't love you” that voice reminded you daily.

It was not that hard to forget when was die-pressed on his face.

He used you. And you let yourself be used. Because deep down you believed you could change him. That after a while he would love you as you loved him.

Because you both sought the same goal. You were together in that battle. Even for reasons as divergent. He wanted to be the greatest wizard of all time and you wanted to be by his side, because you loved him too much to want anything else.

Because together you would become **Master of Death**.

**Author's Note:**

> Story also posted in Spirit Fanfics on the name O Bem Maior by Me (Supercraig).


End file.
